What Lies Between Us
by crashjsx2
Summary: Bosco and Cruz are partners, lovers, bestfriends. Faith is hired and clashes with Bosco which makes him drawned to her in some way. Who will he want in the end?


Chapter 1

Half past 3pm and I was already late. It seemed no matter how early I got up I could never manage to make it to the station house on time. So here I am stuck at a light that would never change. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as I threw my head back and listened the sounds of people's horn and yelling coming from their vehicles. I was never going to get there and after what happened last night I guess it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"You've seen Bosco?" Lieu asked as he shuffled some papers and threw them on the desk looking at Davis.

"Can't say I have, why is he in trouble?"

"Bosco's always in trouble. He missed role call and all the announcements as usual."

"I'm sure he'll be here. He's just running late that's all."

"Story of his life. He's always running late. What about you Cruz? You've seen him?"

"Can't say that I have. At least not today. Did you try calling him?" Cruz asked as she made her way to the desk.

"Like three times already. He better be here and soon."

No sooner did Lieu outer those words Bosco came running through the doors past him and up the stairs to the locker room.

"Boscorelli!" Lieu called out after him.

"I know, I know. I'm late I'm sorry."

"Boscorelli get over here." Lieu said grinding his teeth.

Bosco put his bag down and walked slowly over to Lieu trying to catch his breath.

"I told you yesterday not to be late. That is was your duty to get here early and on time."

"I know boss. I know." I nodded to him

"You know? If you knew then I wouldn't be telling you now would I? ….WOULD I?"

"No sir. It won't happen again." I answered back shaking my head.

"That's what you said last time."

"But you see I ran into a conflict this afternoon, on the way here I was.."

"I don't want to hear it. Now get upstairs and wait in my office."

"You're suspending me for being late? That's so unfair."

"Did I say anything about you being suspended?"

"No but I just thought that since I was waiting in your office…"

"Get up there now before I really suspend you." Lieu snarled at me as he cut me off in mid sentence. I looked back at him and took a glance over at Cruz and Ty.

"I said now Boscorelli"

"Okay, Okay I'm going fine. You're late one day and people go nuts on you." I said as I grabbed my bag and went trailing off into his office waiting for him. This was not a going to be a good day.

"Davis don't you have some place to be?" Lieu snapped up at him.

"But you just asked me…Right. I do have some place to be. I got my radios and Sully has the keys and you found Bosco. It's good... Real good. I'll see you later." Ty said as he walked past Lieu and out the door leaving Cruz behind still at the desk.

"And you? What are you suppose to be doing?"

"Well I was waiting for Bosco. I got lead before about that missing girl and I need him to ride with me on this one."

"Boscorelli is going to be a while. Now have he gotten here earlier we wouldn't be having this conversation. Find someone else to ride with you. Bosco is going to be busy all day."

I sat in the chair and waited for Lieu to come up. I sunk in my chair further and looked around the office. First at the pictures on the walls to the lights on the phone ringing to the piles of folders that sat on his desk. After 15 minutes of waiting Lieu finally came into the office. He slammed the door which caused the pictures to shake on the wall. He walked over and sat at his desk. He has this look on his face. Like I forgot it was his birthday or something.

"This isn't just about me being late is it boss? I forgot to do something right?" I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

"It's always something with you isn't it Boscorelli? I told you yesterday to be early, or as close to 2:45 as you could be and you said, No problem boss I'll be there. Don't worry about. Not only were you late, but you never called, and you missed role call."

"Look I'm sorry I was late. I was caught in that down town traffic and I didn't have a good night last night."

"I don't want to hear about you personal life with your girlfriends. You got a problem you leave it at home. Don't bring it to work. You understand me?"

"Crystal clear. Now can I go?"

"No, you can't. You're on prison guard today." Lieu said as he got up.

"Prison Guard? No way not the lock and key job anything but that. I'll work the desk. I'll even patrol on foot but not that."

"You should have thought about that before you were late. No go report to Sam. Don't make me tell you twice. Next time this will be in your file."

"Oh come on Lieu. There's got to be something else I can do but that."

"Oh you're right there is something I can do."

"Name it." I said pleading with him.

"How would you like to be suspended without pay?"

"Oh you can't do that. You have no right to do that. On what matter?"

"You're pissing me off Boscorelli."

We were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

"Yeah"

"Sorry to bother you sir, But your new officer has just reported for duty. A Faith Yokas? I have no available officers to show her around at the moment. Should I tell her to wait or to come back?"

Lieu looked at Bosco and rubbed his forehead and then gave him the sheepish grin his way.

"No, No It's fine. I'll be right there." Lieu hung up the phone and walked back over to me.

"You're right Boscorelli there is more you can do then just prison guard."

"You see? Now was that so difficult to say?"

"You can show our new officer around." He said as he walked over to the door opening it.

"New Officer? No! Absolutely not. I am not showing some rookie around. It's not happening. No way."

"Well I guess then you better get down to Sam or better yet suspended without pay."

"Orientation for the rookie it is." I snapped back.

"I knew we would reach an understanding. Come on" Lieu said as he patted me on the shoulder.

"I can't believe this. A Rookie. I hate rookies."

"C'mon let's go right now."

"I don't like this Lieu one bit."

"Well next time you'll learn to be on time." He snapped back.

"Have a seat Mrs. Yokas Lt. Swersky will be right with you."

"Thank you." Faith said as she took a seat on a nearby bench. Her eyes fell at the top of the stairs where Bosco and Lieu were standing which appeared they were having some sort of argument. They eventually made there way down the stairs as I quickly arose from my seat.

"Thank you for waiting. I'm Lt. Swersky and welcome to the 55 prescient. I think you are going to be really happy here. This is officer Bosoorelli and he will be showing you around." He sat as he gave Bosco a pat on the shoulder.

Bosco smiled and looked at Faith. "But Boss she's a girl."

"I am right here and I can hear you." Faith said as she adjusted her bag.

"Wow and smart too, she's a keeper boss."

"Excuse Boscorelli's attitude, he as a little of a chip on his shoulder. He'll show you around." Lieu turned to Bosco's direction.

"Behave yourself. I mean it." He nodded before leaving the two of us alone on the floor.

"So where shall we start first?" Faith asked as she took a step towards Bosco.

"You actually think I am going to be your tour guide? I'm no babysitter."

"But the boss said that.."

"Yeah I know what he said. Doesn't mean that I am going to follow through." I said as I walked away.

"Do you always not follow the boss's orders?"

"It's not your call. I call the shots not you. You want a tour guide? Go find a map. I'm busy here."

"Wow spoken like a true gentleman. If you don't want to show me around that's fine with me. But I am sure Swersky would love to hear how you ditched me and went off to do your own thing instead of doing what you are supposed to be doing."

"You know kissing up to the boss is not a good idea; especially on your first day. Come on I'll show you around Fran." I said as I started to walk away

"It's Faith. Faith Yokas." I said as I watched him walk off. I hurried up down the hallway to catch up with him. He was halfway down by the locker room when I finally caught up to him.

"Took you long enough. You might want to think about running a few laps, don't want to fall down while on the job."

"And you might want to think about an attitude adjustment. Nobody likes a smart ass."

"So I'm an ass now?"

"You're sure acting like one."

Bosco totally ignored the last comment and pushed open the locker room door.

"This is the locker room. The stalls are over there. You come in 15 minutes before shifts and change. And then down the hallway to the right is the role call room where Swersky hands out the assignments."

"Okay what else?"

"What else what?"

"What else do I have to know?"

"Not much, common sense. You have that right?" he smirked.

"Do you?" Faith said as she raised her eyebrows.

Bosco laughed in my direction.

"I always use common sense. Now if you excuse me I have some work to be doing."

"What did I do to you?" Faith called out to him only to send Bosco back in her direction.

"Excuse me?"

"What did I do to you? You seem like you are occupied with something else. Like you rather be somewhere else."

"Not that it's any of your business cause it's not; but I was late today and Lieu just threw me into this. I was not the one that was suppose to be showing you around. He is doing this to torture me."

"Is it that bad?"

"I hate rookies. And everything that comes along with them. It's not a chore I am doing it is punishment."

"You're unbelievable you know that? You couldn't even spend more than a half hour with me. All because you hate what Lieu threw you into today. Are you always like this?"

"Get use to it. I never change. I hate to loose and when I get mad I get even."

"Well then I'll just stay out of your way as long as you stay out of mine."

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Now if you don't mind I have to go find my partner."

"I don't like you…" Faith snarled.

"Feeing is mutual, just do the right thing and never ever come to me for advice. I'm not good at it and can never help."

"I'll remember that. I would change your attitude if I were you. You'll never make it in the real world without a good one."

"Oh so you're a therapist now?"

'What's that suppose to mean?"

"Do you listen to the way you talk? You don't have to be so condescending"

"You know what? You're a jerk."

"So I've been told."

"Sorry to interrupt. But I need Boscorelli." Cruz said as she entered the doorway.

"You can have him. Please take him off my hands. He is all yours" Faith said as she backed away.

"Who are you? I don't recall ever seeing you." Cruz said.

"Cruz this is Faith Yokas she just came on board here."

"I can speak for myself thank you." Faith said as she looked back at him.

"Name is Cruz, nice to meet you."

"Same here." Faith said as she shook her hand.

"Can I talk to you Bosco?"

"Bosco?" Faith laughed. "What kind of name is Bosco? That's like something you name your dog."

"Hey! It's short okay? For my last name. Why am I even explaining myself to you?"

"Ignore her Bosco. Can I talk to you in the hallway?" Cruz said as she came closer to me.

"Oh now you want to talk? You didn't want to talk last night."

"It's business and important."

"Then you guys better talk." Faith said as she walked away from them to her locker.

"This doesn't concern you." I yelled out back to her.

"Bosco let this go, C'mon." Cruz said as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"No, who does she think she is? I am tired of your smart mouthed comments."

"And I'm tired of your sarcasm attitude. You really need to have that adjusted….Maybe somebody can adjust it for you."

"Just stay out of my way Faith. You know nothing about me."

"Yeah, and I like to keep it that way too."

Bosco shook his head and walked out the door as Cruz followed him. He made his way to the wall and laid his hands on it arching his body forward.

"Hey, don't let her get to you Bosco. Looks like you found someone who can really push your buttons."

"Well she better just stay out of my way. So what do you want"

"I want to talk to you about last night."

"Meaning?" I said as I watched Cruz walk a little towards me. I followed every step she took before she reached me wondering what she was about to say next….

TBC


End file.
